<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the moment of happiness by heismysoulmate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201550">the moment of happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate'>heismysoulmate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of blushing, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GILBERT, Roommates, Short &amp; Sweet, it's lowkey implied, you can read it as a ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>agh it's really short, but i just HAD TO write something for his birthday and i don't have time<br/>big thanks to kagaoli for giving me the idea with the nicknames &lt;3</p>
<p>happy birthday gil ❤️ and i'm coming back to my studying...</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Nightray &amp; Oz Vessalius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the moment of happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>agh it's really short, but i just HAD TO write something for his birthday and i don't have time<br/>big thanks to kagaoli for giving me the idea with the nicknames &lt;3</p>
<p>happy birthday gil ❤️ and i'm coming back to my studying...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert was making his morning coffee, his eyes still half closed, when he heard the sound of bare feet on the wooden floor. After a moment a pair of arms embraced him from behind.</p>
<p>“Morning,” he said with a soft smile, even if the other boy couldn’t see it.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday,” Oz muttered into his back.</p>
<p>Of course he remembered. He always did.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“So…” Vessalius came to stand next to him, rubbing his eyes. “How much time do we have? When Alice will come?”</p>
<p>“She won’t.” Gilbert was stirring his coffee, without batting an eye.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Boy furrowed his brows, while getting his own cup from the cupboard. “I know Alice has her faults, but she would never miss your birthday. I’m sure she’ll come, even if she didn’t tell you. Maybe she’s planning a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Even if she does, she won’t come today.”</p>
<p>“Gil…” Oz stopped, and sent him a stern look. “What did you do?”</p>
<p>“I may have told her that every year you celebrate your birthday on a different day. And that mine aren’t until next week this year.” He knew she’s gonna be furious at him, but he really wanted to rest today, and finally spend time only with his best friend and roommate.</p>
<p>There was a silence and then… </p>
<p>Oz burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Raven,” he called him softly, in between giggles.</p>
<p>“What?” Gilbert felt himself blushing at the nickname and the fondness in his voice.</p>
<p>“Nothing… Then I guess it’s only the two of us today?”</p>
<p>“Looks like it.”</p>
<p>Every year on Gilbert’s birthday they had a marathon and watched his favourite movie thrilogy. It was their little tradition.</p>
<p>He watched those movies so many times that he probably remembered most of the dialogues by heart now. Yet, he still enjoyed watching it, and didn’t get bored. But apparently the same couldn’t be told about his friend. </p>
<p>Oz was fidgeting a lot, so when he got up Nightray suspected he went to get a pillow or blanket, to make himself more comfortable. Imagine his surprise when he suddenly felt hands in his hair.</p>
<p>“H- Huh?!” He jumped a little. “Oz?! W- what are you…?”</p>
<p>“Shhh. Stop fussing, Raven.” Vessalius scolded him gently. “I’m just braiding your hair.”</p>
<p>He had no idea what was going on. Where did his friend get this idea from? And there was this nickname again! He felt a little embarrassed, but at the same time… It felt nice. Oz’s hands were warm and very gentle when parting his hair and making a small braid. It was pleasant.</p>
<p>Maybe a bit too pleasant, because without even thinking twice, he relaxed his muscles and came back to the movie, answering quietly:</p>
<p>“Okay, bunny.”</p>
<p>He was oblivious to what just happened. But when he couldn’t feel the movement of Oz’s hands any longer and his friend wasn’t speaking, he looked up, concerned.</p>
<p>“Oz?” Nightray asked, surprised to see him blushing bright red.</p>
<p>“Y- You just called…” Boy bit down on his lower lip.</p>
<p>This is when it hit him what he said.</p>
<p>Gil started blushing as well, and tried to stammer some kind of apology, while Oz just took one of the pillows and hid his face in it.</p>
<p>Was he mad? Gilbert was sure he was. He’ll probably throw this pillow at him any moment now.</p>
<p>“It was… I was- Just... I-” He was still trying to get out any kind of explanation, but his brain stopped working.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Oz mumbled, and then moved the pillow from his face.</p>
<p>Nightray froze when he saw that his cheeks were more pink now. His roommate wasn’t looking him in the eyes but… He didn’t seem mad.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he repeated. “I don’t mind. Now sit still.” And as if nothing happened he went back to braiding the black hair.</p>
<p>Sometimes Gilbert didn't get him at all. </p>
<p>But Oz wasn't angry, and having his hair played with felt really nice, so he just obediently came back to looking at the TV. After all, it was his birthday. He could let himself have some nice things, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>